The Crimson Dragon
by RyuuUmino
Summary: Snow white hair and blood red eyes. Clothed in a long brown shirt, black pants, brown sandals, and a black vest with a crimson dragon on the back. No one knows this man and his real name. He just calls himself the Crimson Dragon. He is from Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. When he gets a request to go help the Fourth Hokage, he accepts. But under one condition.
1. Chapter 1

_Snow white hair and blood red eyes. Clothed in a long brown shirt, black pants, brown sandals, and a black vest with a crimson dragon on the back. No one knows this man and his real name. He just calls himself the Crimson Dragon. He is from Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. When he gets a request to go help the Fourth Hokage, he accepts. But under one condition. To live with the young Hatake._

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" I yelled out into the surrounding trees, two kunai drawn. I was minding my own business, in my house that was supposed to be hidden from anyone. But as I walked out this morning, a kunai holding an explosive tag was thrown at me. I of course threw it back instead of let my house be blown up. I worked hard on this place!

I got no reply. "Don't tell me you ran away, or I actually knocked you out with your own kunai." I sighed. I made it look like I dropped my guard to see how skilled the person really was. If they were a shinobi, they would think this was an act. If they weren't, then they would attack. I walked forward a few steps and my mind was at work. Where could they be? Who could they be? Why were they here? And lots of other questions like that.

I heard a soft whistle and turned around, also moving to the side. A kunai landed where my feet were a few moments ago. I looked down at it to see there was just a plain old note attached to it.

"So you're a shinobi from Konoha?" I said loudly. "Tell Hiruzen I'm still not coming back." I picked up the kunai and read the rest of the note. As I did so, I sensed a chakra presence step up on my current blind side. So when I moved the kunai, they would be right there. Clever.. I continued to read the note anyway.

 _My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a shinobi from Konoha. I was sent by the Fourth Hokage, Minito Namikaze to retrieve you._

It was a small note, not much room to write. But the person did a good job summarizing. He even added his name. So he was someone who wanted my trust. I slowly lowered the kunai and was actually really surprised to be faced with a child. Or a really short teen. He had a mess of white hair on his head, a ANBU mask covering his face along with the traditional ANBU Black Ops outfit. _How old was he?_ His name is Kakashi Hatake, right? As in, related to the White Fang? _Shoot..._

"You don't look as impressive as the Hokage said you were." He said.

He was younger than 20, for sure- _Wait, what?!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Looks aren't everything, you know." I pointed the kunai at Kakashi and shook it at him.

He didn't seem fazed at all. I looked down at myself and just remembered I was in my pjs. Which consisted of a baggy white/gray shirt and gray shorts. My hair must've been a mess to seeing as I woke up on the wrong side of my bed. But his looked messier then mine, I will bet one bowl of ramen.

"It's not my fault no one gave me a head's up that I would be having visitors." I said as Kakashi took his kunai back.

"Well finding you wasn't an easy task."

Why was his voice so emotionless and blunt? Can't he lighten up a bit?

"Fine. Just let me get dressed."

"How do I know you won't escape?"

"You don't." I responded as I turned and headed back inside my cabin. Very much aware of the kid following me inside. I didn't close the door for that reason.

I changed into my normal attire and grabbed my backpack, making sure I had enough food pills to last a month. When I turned around, the kid was standing in the doorway. I would've thought that he would look around, observe the place. He was still young. And young people are curious, right?

"Let's get going." I said in a calm, cheerful voice as I headed towards him.

He _thankfully_ moved out of my way and let me walk out. He followed and I heard the door close. When I got near the forest's edge, I turned back to look down at him "Does this appearance look a bit better to you?" I asked. He seemed to be caught off guard when I asked him that question.

He looked me up and down before shrugging. "I thought you would've been older. And more mature."

"Hey! I'm offended." I put a hand to my heart. "I have to keep my sprits up somehow. Just because I'm alone in the world doesn't mean that I need to be stern and not try and have fun. There's still light in the world." I glanced up as I said this. Then something caught my eye.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." I said with a cheerful smile. I saluted to Kakashi and jumped up into the tree and began running. I did say I wasn't going back. Doesn't matter which Hokage is asking. I'm not going there on orders. With an _escort_ , no doubt. It wasn't my style. And I would stop by there sometime in a week to see what Minato wanted.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and shook his head as the Crimson Dragon shot off into the trees. Just as Minato-sensei said. He would run away at the most dramatic moment, even if he didn't intend to. But they were prepared. Did he even think of why Kakashi was here alone? Did he even notice?

"Gah!" Came a startled cry.

"I guess he fell into the trap." Kakashi muttered as he made his way towards the chakra net they set up. This mission would be a lot shorter then he thought.

He stopped and looked down at the net to see it was empty. He was actually a little surprised, but not by much. Minato had told him many things about the Crimson Dragon. He had a habit of being dramatic and cocky. But he was indeed strong.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Came a highly amused voice from behind Kakashi. He spun around, seeing the white-headed man smiling cockily at him. The red eyes no longer filled with glee. "I didn't get my reputation as a Dragon for nothing. The chakra net was very good. It actually got me. But my flames can burn it." He said, spinning a kunai on his finger.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and jumped back, putting his hand on the light sword on his back.

"You really think I want to fight you?" He smiled and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you, kid. I know you didn't make it to where you are for nothing. You have skills that are strong. You're probably the promised protégé from your days at the academy. Then you went through some pretty hard things, most likely including death. _Then!_ You got to where you are now at a young age." He ranted. "You're probably better than me considering your father is the White Fang."

Kakashi gulped as his life was pretty much summed up by a total stranger. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was. He looked up at the man and saw his eyes for the first time. They weren't what he expected. Slightly yellow and cat-like. He blinked and he suddenly found himself living flashbacks that he would rather forget. All the good times he has had, and all the bad. He shook his head and closed his eyes shut. Why was this happening now?

Then he felt something wrap around his waist and his eyes hot open. What was this? He couldn't move!

"I am terribly sorry you went through that..." Came his voice. It was soft and reminded him of his father. "I will go with you, but I want something in return. From you."

Kakashi tried to move his head to look at him.

"You can talk, you know. Stop holding your breath. You can breathe to." Kakashi could hear the eye roll.

"Why can't I move?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a genjutsu of mine." He moved into Kakashi's sight. "I use this for multiple things. Interrogation, when I want to escape or infiltrate, or when I just want to talk to someone with my safety guaranteed."

"But your safety is not guaranteed."

"Oh, it is. The others here won't attack me because if they do, there's no one stopping me from cutting off your ability to breath."

"I don't care if you do."

"Wow!" He suddenly yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "You are just downright depressing, aren't you kid?" He asked as he moved out of Kakashi's sight again.

Kakashi stayed silent. That's not what he expected anyone to say. Especially someone who had a reputation like the Crimson Dragon.

"Okay. All I want from you is to allow me to live with you."

That caught Kakashi off guard. "What?"

"You know." He breathed deeply. "Live with you. Act like an older brother."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I promised Sakumo before he committed suicide... I would-"

Kakashi suddenly felt movement return to his body and he turned to look at him, only to see he was unconscious. And in Itachi's arms. _What did he promise my father?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys! I actually forgot about this for a while. Then I saw the comments, and I got back to writing! Glad you like this!**

* * *

Kakashi waited outside the Hokage's office. He had been awoken by an ANBU coming to his door and saying the Hokage wished to see him. He barely sleeps as it is. But he was more restless than usual.

The Crimson Dragon had promised his father something. But what? Did it have to do with him? And about the request he had made... Did that have something to do with it?

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at the sound of his name. It was the Fourth Hokage. "You can come in. You didn't have to pace back and forth out here." He said.

Kakashi looked around from under his ANBU mask as he walked in.

"Kakashi, welcome. Take a seat if you would." He was met with the familiar warm and light voice of his sensei.

Kakashi looked around and saw a blanket draped over someone with white hair. The Crimson Dragon was sleeping in the Hokage's Office. _What the hell_.

"I bet you're wondering what he's doing here, huh?" Minato said with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded, glancing again at the sleeping form. "Hai..."

"Well, he made himself at home as soon as he woke up here. We talked, and he explained everything. Has he told you his one condition?"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai. He lives with me."

"Do you know why?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Itachi knocked him out before he could say."

Minato chuckled. "Oh, well he can tell you himself when he wakes up."

Kakashi glanced at the person in question who still looked out of it. " _Is he really a shinobi?"_ He thought.

"Well, yes he is actually."

Kakashi looked at Minato, not showing it on his face, but he was surprised for him to respond. Did he say that out loud?

"He actually worked alongside me before I became your sensei. He was always so full of himself and boastful. Best genjutsu shinobi of our year. But then, something happened. I don't know what, and he left one day. His whole family disappeared as well."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Okay. But, should I let him stay in my apartment? It is small as it is."

Minato nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Are you okay with this? He is a total stranger to you."

"He said that was his one condition to helping you. So I'm perfectly fine with it." Kakashi said.

"But, he's _living_ with you." Minato said.

Kakashi shook his head. "It will be fine, Sensei." He said. "Not like he's going to kill me in my sleep."

Minato smiled. "I'm actually afraid you're going to kill him." He said in a light tone.

Kakashi nodded. "Is that all?"

Minato nodded. Kakashi noticed his posture was back to his "business mode" as he used to call it. "You are dismissed until further instructions."

Kakashi nodded and stood up, turning to leave.

"The necessary things will be brought to your apartment sometime today." Minato said as Kakashi got to the door.

Kakashi paused. "Sir?" He turned around. "What do I call him?"

Minato looked at the sleeping figure. "His name was Ryuu. So you can call him that or whatever he asks you to call him."

Kakashi nodded. Then he left.

* * *

I regained consciousness to a pain I my head. Particularly between my eyes. I kept my eyes closed until I had gathered my bearings, and all my senses were back. I was warm, laying down somewhere. Was that a blanket? Then I heard voices. They were kinda blurry at first, but then I recognized a young voice. That kid! The mini White Fang!

I remembered everything that happened. Someone came up to me and knocked me out as I was talking with Kakashi. All I saw were the red and black eyes of a Sharingan. That's probably why I had a headache. That person wasn't using it right, or maybe he was just so bloody powerful he just ended up giving me a killer headache.

Or, I was so out of shape that I have a headache from all the movement and jutsu I cast before.

After the voices went away, I slowly opened my eyes. Light hurts. It really does. I groaned softly and rolled over. I believe I was on a couch because I felt whatever I was laying on go away. I caught myself and breathed deeply. Someone was laughing.

I jumped up and pushed the blanket off of me and looked around. This was the Hokage's Office. I've been here a lot before. It was a long time ago, but I would never forget when it looked like. I saw the pictures of the Hokage's and saw there was a new one, a fourth. Bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Wait...

"Namikaze?" I turned around again until I saw the man. He wore the long white and red cloak but no hat. His blonde hair stood out quite a bit.

"Yes?" He said in a smooth deep voice.

I saw a smile tugging at his lips. I put a hand on my hip. "Why am I sleeping on the couch?"

He shrugged. "Well, I told them not to put you into the interrogation room so they just left you here."

"Uh-huh. Yeah right." I said. "So, let's get down to business. Why am I here?"

"I need your help."

"Why couldn't you have used the kid to help you instead of using him to find me?" I watched as he sat down on the couch. I sat down as well.

"Well, it's a job I felt you needed to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Every Hokage always had something up their sleeve. And it was almost always not good.

"It's concerning your little sister."

I did a double take. "...What..?"

* * *

"Hey! Kakashi! Come join us!"

Kakashi actually glanced at them, but he kept walking. But he did glance at his friends. And that was a rare occurrence. Guy ran up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Kakashi. Someone went to your apartment, saying it was ANBU business."

Kakashi stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Guy shrugged. "I dunno. I don't ask about ANBU business. Just thought you might want to know."

Kakashi nodded. Then he disappeared.

Guy looked at the spot his rival was before then turned around to look at Asuma and Kurenai.

"I think he didn't know about that." Asuma said.

"Yeah." Kurenai nodded. "That's actually worrisome."

"But Kakashi will handle it. He's got that strong power within him." Guy said with a smile. "We shouldn't worry."

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah, you're right Guy."

"Of course I am." Guy grinned.

* * *

Kakashi burst into his apartment to see it was a mess. He put a hand on his back to draw his sword, then realized he didn't have it. He left it at a blacksmith and was going to get it after he got back from his meeting with the Hokage. He breathed deeply and went through everything. Going through in his head what should be here, and what wasn't here anymore.

Everything was there. But there was a very noticeable hole in his floor. It looked much like a secret compartment. _When did that get there?_ Kakashi didn't remember a small hole in his apartment floor. He got this apartment after his father died. He didn't want to live in his old house, for obvious reasons.

The Third Hokage actually gave it to him, so... did he possibly know about the hole? Or was it empty in the first place and he's overthinking this? It doesn't change the fact that someone searched through his stuff without permission.

Kakashi breathed deeply and began to clean. It had to be done. He sighed deeply. He never noticed he had this much stuff because it was all neatly cramped everywhere. He could probably get rid of that...When was the last time he cleaned that...What is this doing here? It isn't even his...That was a gift from Guy... That's when it hit him.

The pictures he had. They were all in a small dusty box. He hasn't touched them in a while. Not since Rin died. It had everything in there. Pictures with him and his father, his mother, his team, his classmates... It wasn't anywhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed the group of ANBU as they walked through the street towards Kakashi's house. They were in some weird formation, which I hope was out of habit. Not like I was going to try and escape. And there shouldn't be anyone who'd want to harm me. I tried to get Namikaze to only send one person to be my escort but he insisted for some reason. Apparently, while I was being briefed by Shikaku Nara, Kakashi burst in, saying his house was broken into. His sword was also taken from the blacksmith and, according to Namikaze, the kid was panicking.

I guess me living with him won't be such a bad thing. I can really be the uncle I promised Sakumo I would be! I looked up at the sky and frowned lightly. There were a lot of clouds gathering. I wasn't one for clouds. I liked clear skies.

Once the ANBU left, I looked at the apartment. It was completely different. His one bed was changed to two separate beds cramped into a little space. I had a little corner for my clothing and other things. Currently, my kunai, shuriken, and scrolls were piled up there.

I looked up at the clock and grabbed one of my scrolls. I've seen the kitchen, not good food options. Did Kakashi even know how to cook? I unrolled the scroll and kitchen supplies appeared. These were the scrolls I usually brought when I was away for a while. So there were clothes, extra weapons, kitchen supplies, nonperishable food, and other things like that.

I got to work cooking a simple meal Kakashi could have when he got back from his manhunt. It would be fried rice, and chicken. I would go out and buy other things tomorrow.

As I finished setting up the table for the two of us, I heard the door open. "Welcome back!"

His footsteps faltered. "Were you...cooking?" He asked.

I looked up and smiled with a nod. "Yep! Chicken and rice." I motioned for him to sit as I went to make sure nothing would catch on fire. I put everything into cabinets and into the little fridge. Now I had empty scrolls to use on other things.

"Why?"

I looked at him as I heard him ask that. He was sitting and staring at his plate.

"What do you mean, why?" I asked. "Because you need to eat. And frankly, your fridge looked really empty. I made extras so you would be able to have some more of this when I'm not here to cook."

"I usually just eat ramen." He said.

I breathed deeply. "My boy, you haven't lived until you have eaten food that's not just add hot water and wait."

I went back to the table and knelt down. "It tastes a lot better when it's warm, you know." I said as I picked up my chopsticks and began eating.

I watched him from the top of my eyes and was actually surprised when he took a bite. He slipped his mask down, and I saw his mother's face. But then it was covered up just as quickly. He looked almost exactly like his mother...

* * *

Kakashi looked up as the man stood up. He was shoveling food into his mouth as he began to move around. It was surprising how little of a mess he made. He barely dropped a thing.

"I need to head out tonight. If you hear me come in the middle of the night, don't freak. I'll knock once before entering." He said. He set down his now empty plate and grabbed two of his scrolls. He rolled it out on his bed and a vest appeared. It looked like it was already filled with any kind of tool.

"Um..." Kakashi said. "Sir?"

"Yes, Scarecrow?"

"Don't call me Scarecrow." Kakashi immediately said.

"Then don't call me Sir." The man smiled.

"Then what do I call you?"

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. It was clear he was thinking. "I guess... Ryuu will do for now."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, Ryuu." He said, trying the name out. That was familiar for some reason... Why...

"I'll be off! See ya Kakashi!" Kakashi looked towards the door as it closed shut.

"Um... See ya?" Kakashi said. His mind was now totally confused. He was used to coming home to silence. He was planning on taking off his ANBU uniform then heading out for dinner. It's been a long time since he's opened a door to the smell of food. Someone was there to welcome him. How long was Ryuu going to be living here? He wouldn't want to get to used to someone being here.

Kakashi took it upon himself to clean up, again. Ryuu had moved everything into places that made no sense. He knew that he wouldn't be spending much time in the kitchen, but seriously. How did Ryuu put everything away? Just shove everything into random cabinets?

By the time Kakashi was done and he put the plates away, it was dark out, the moon shining brightly through the window. He went over and closed the window, but keeping it unlocked. He kept his door unlocked, just in case. He would wake up once Ryuu got back anyway. He said he would knock once, then enter. Enter through the door, or window? He didn't know what to expect from him yet.

Kakashi laid down and pulled out his Icha Icha book.

 _How would Ryuu react if he saw me reading this?_

 _Why do I care?_ Kakashi frowned and looked up at the ceiling. It has been a day. Things have been going out of whack. Outside and inside his brain. And it's all because of this Crimson Dragon, named Ryuu. He knew Sakumo, the White Fang, Kakashi's father. He knew Minato, and worked with him. Why had he never heard about him before?


	4. Chapter 4

_I laughed as I ran through the trees._

 _"Get back here!" Came the man's voice._

 _I looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Nope!" I said._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _I grunted in surprise as I ran into someone. I fell backwards and saw it was a boy a older than me. He had yellow hair and bright blue eyes. And a shinobi headband._

 _"Nice job Minato!" A man with long white hair jumped down behind him._

 _I backed up a bit, and felt someone grab my backpack and lift it up, me going with it. "Hey!" I said. "Put me down!"_

 _"I'll take back everything you stole from my village mister." The village head said._

 _I tried to kick him but the white haired man put a hand on my shoulder. I froze and looked at him. "I have a question for you kid." He said._

 _I gulped and nodded._

 _"Where did you learn those jutsu?" He asked. "The fire one. And the one that looked like wings."_

 _"Yeah! I've never seen them before." The boy said, most likely Minato._

 _"I made them myself." I said, beaming with pride._

 _"Can you teach them to me?" Minato asked._

 _"Why don't you come back with us?" The man offered. "It would do good to use your abilities for good and not to thievery."_

It took a lot of convincing that day, but I accepted. I don't regret it at all. After that, Jiraiya-sensei gathered his team of three Chunin and we all headed back to Konoha. A met a young woman named Hana. She had long brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She was a little younger than me, and apparently she was a Genin. I hung out with her and her family until I was unofficially adopted by them. If I hadn't seen Hana like a sister, I would've fall in love with her. That's how I met Sakumo, and how I became a godfather.

I shook my head as I recalled that day and stopped at the wall that separates Konoha from the outside world. I might as well start the mission I was given. I'll most likely be back before the end of the night. I was just going to do recon, gather intel so I have a better chance of success. The usual.

One of the guards came up to me and I smiled at him. "Having a good night fellas?"

"Pretty uneventful." He said. "Who are you?"

"The Crimson Dragon, currently working for the Fourth Hokage." I said with a bow.

"Ah. Pleasure to finally meet you sir."

I smiled. "Okay. I might come back really tired, so just so you know. If I don't respond, I'm tired as hell. Just so you don't think it's a intruder. Don't send me to the hospital, for the love of all things good. And if I do pass out, just send me to Kakashi's apartment."

He nodded. "Yes sir. I will relay the message."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"But sir?"

"Yes?" I turned to face him again.

"Why Kakashi's apartment?"

"He's my godson." I grinned at him then I was off.

* * *

Kakashi breathed deeply as he woke up. How long has he been asleep? The sun was up. Ryuu wasn't back, though. Maybe he would be back later. He had business to do, so did Kakashi. He got dressed and went to go see his team.

Itachi was the first person to greet him. "So, any news about your new roommate?"

Kakashi looked at him and shrugged. "He went off to do something last night. He hasn't come back."

"Did he run away?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. He wouldn't. He's doing something for the Hokage, I'm not sure what it is though."

"If he ran away, I'm not helping you get him back."

"I know." Kakashi said as they looked at the board to see who's doing what today.

"Look Captain! We're on plain ole patrol duty."

"Looks like Itachi will have his own team this time." Kakashi said.

"Congrats Uchiha! I'm on your team!" Someone shouted.

Itachi looked at Kakashi. It was a look of _Help me_. They both knew that the voice was of a new ANBU. He was hyper as hell and twice Itachi's age.

Kakashi shrugged. "You're on your own. Let's go guys." He said to his team which was now three members, instead of four.

* * *

I was tired. Tired as hell. I had found put what I needed, and some more that wasn't necessary. Like the size of some girls. Man... they are a very flirty bunch. And flirty would be putting it nicely. I know a certain Sannin who would love that place. I smiled lightly and looked up as a saw a shadow. I made it back.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask as I walked up to the doors. If you could even say I was walking. More like hobbling or something.

"It looks like the man the scout last night told us about. The Crimson Dragon."

So the message did get through. Does that mean I can fall asleep now?

"Sir? Are you working for the Fourth Hokage?"

I nodded as best I could. I stopped and my knees buckled. And I was asleep before I even hit anything.

* * *

That night, Kakashi walked back to his apartment. Nothing had happened, at least, not that he knew of. he had asked a few of the tower guards if they had seen anyone and they responded "Nope." So Kakashi wondered if Ryuu had even come back yet.

He knew that he could take care of himself, most likely. But from what he had seen, he tended to be careless. That might end up being his undoing.

Kakashi shook his head a bit as he unlocked his apartment. He would be fine. He turned on the light only to hear a human-like "Hiiisssss!"

"Ryuu?" Kakashi questioned.

"The light!" Ryuu responded as he turned over in his bed.

"When did you get here? And what's with the hissing noise?"

"Sometime before noon, according to the sun. Can you turn the light off?"

"Why?"

"Oh, never mind."

Kakashi saw the covers move and rise as the man got up. He turned to set his stuff down only to hear a few loud cracks and pops.

"Ow." Ryuu muttered.

"Were your joints really that stiff?" Kakashi asked.

"That was just my back."

"Old man." Kakashi muttered as he stretched as well.

"I'm the same age as the Hokage!" Ryuu huffed childishly. "Maybe a few years younger, but still!"

Kakashi would've probably smiled. But he didn't. He couldn't. "So, did you have any food or did you just lounge in bed."

"I did not lounge in bed." Ryuu said. Kakashi heard him walking around in a circle a few times. "I was resting. Reconnaissance is hard work."

Kakashi turned back to face Ryuu once he was finished and saw the older man had white bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. Were those there yesterday?

"Where did you go?"

"Your missions are confidential, so are mine." Ryuu said, and Kakashi saw his smile. It was fake, forced. He could plainly see that now. But why?

"I can't answer any questions, so don't bother." Ryuu said. "What do you want to eat?"

"You should probably rest some more." Kakashi said. "If you're injured like that then you shouldn't cook."

"Injured?" Ryuu asked and looked down at himself. "Well #$%&. They patched me up after all."

"I never saw you as one to swear." Kakashi commented.

"Oh, yuck it up." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I told them to just drop me off here and leave me. But apparently a sleeping dragon isn't as intimidating."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. This sleeping dragon would probably be easier to handle in general.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while to convince Kakashi that I was okay. The bandages weren't covering up anything serious. No blood, nothing. They were just sore. And if there was any blood, it was scabbed up by now at least.

"Just don't get yourself killed. I'll have to take care of your stuff." Kakashi said as he left to go on an ANBU mission.

I just laughed at him and waved. After the door closed, I flopped back onto my bed and sighed. I had to think about what I learned. And what I had to do with this info. Everything adds up to, Kakashi's mother didn't die of a sickness like everyone thought. She was drugged, and whoever made the drug was a noob. It got her sick, and she died from it.

Now...how I found this out you may ask? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out.

I sat up again and looked around. I had also heard a bit about an old friend's whereabouts. For example, Jiraiya-Sensei is still going strong with that book writing of his. Minato still has his BA reputation, and Kushina is as terrifying as ever. I also heard a few mentions of Hatake relics, or something like that. I'm guessing the sword was one of them. There were four in total, and these guys needed to get two more.

But, then here was my sister. Hana. She was Kakashi's little sister as well, as a matter of fact. So I'm like Kakashi's adopted uncle once removed. Once Kakashi's mother was killed, I had left on my own and beginning my journey as the mysterious Crimson Dragon. More info on that later. Anyway, Hana apparently left the village to search for me after she became a Jounin. And she was now a part of this group. The group that killed her sister. And get this. The name of this group is so cheesy, it makes me laugh.

 _The Council of Karma._

How bad is that? So yeah, Hana is now part of a small criminal organization that has been causing trouble. I believe they are the ones who broke into Kakashi's apartment earlier and stole his sword from the blacksmith. Just... how did they get into the village? Wouldn't they be on record if they came in as a guest of some sort? Disguised as a traveling salesman, their picture would still be taken and a signature required. It's security.

 _Knock knock!_

I groaned as I sat up again. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Just me." Shikaku said.

He's actually about the same age as Kakashi but he's a Chunin, working alongside his father who is currently Minato's advisor.

"Come in kid." I said, getting up to unlock it. I opened the door and turned right back around, going back to my bed. "What do you need?"

"Lord Hokage wishes to hear about your reconnaissance last night." He said. He had a big ugly scar on the side of his face, making him look way older. I kinda felt sorry for him.

"Okay. Let me get dressed and fully awake." I said. "Anyway, because I'm a curious guy. Answer me this." I looked over at him to see him nod shortly. "How'd you get that scar?"

"Oh. This thing?" He asked as if it wasn't a big deal. "I had jumped in the way of a shuriken. Or it would've taken out my teammate."

I nodded. "Good kid. But don't make it a habit to block sharp objects with your face."

"Yes sir."

I rolled my eyes. I know why people acted so formal and stuff, but it got boring. At least Kakashi was at least looser. "Let's get going then." I said as I tightened my kunai pouch on my leg.

* * *

 _I looked up at the boy in front of me. He had silver hair in a short ponytail and a kind smile on his face._

 _"You're asking for my permission?" I asked._

 _He nodded. "Yeah. You are her brother after all. It's only polite. Usually you ask the father, but..."_

 _I nodded. "Yeah...I get it. But you better treat her right!" I got on my toes to get a bit more height. "Or else I will come after you and kill you in your sleep."_

 _He laughed. "Got it, kid. If I break her heart, I'll open my window so you can kill me."_

 _I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "You better Sakumo!"_

 _He put a hand on my head and smiled. He ruffled my white hair and nodded. "I promise."_

* * *

 _"There you are!" I gasped as I ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her. I was the only other guy who was allowed to hug her. Sakumo, her boyfriend, was the only other acception._

 _She laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I need to show you something." She took a step back and held up her hand, the back of it facing me. I stared blankly at it. It was normal. No bandages, the small scar from the Chunin Exams were still there. A thin golden ring rested on her finger, it seems she has been biting her nails still-_

 _"That's a ring!" I said, pointing at it. "Oh my gosh! He didn't!?"_

 _"He did!" She squealed._

 _I grinned at her. This has to be the happiest I have seen her. And it was because of Sakumo. My new brother-in-law._

 _She was having a small rant about what she would need, and what she would require of me. I tapped her stomach, making her stop for a moment._

 _"I will. Under one condition." I said. "I get to be the godfather to your first born."_

 _"You'll be his uncle."_

 _"Who says I can't be both?"_

 _She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Deal. I should be counting myself lucky that's all you want."_

 _I nodded. "You better."_


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi walked back into his house and looked around. It seems that Ryuu wasn't home yet. It made him wonder when exactly did he leave, and how long he's been gone. He walked into the kitchen, taking off his flak jacket and setting it down beside his bed. There, was an open book and a few notes written.

 _I'll probably be gone until tonight. So here's how to make dinner. I even specified the instructions for you! Just so you know, don't expect it to be perfect if this is the first meal you actually made. Though, I have a feeling you know how to make this._

Kakashi looked at the open book, it was a cookbook as anyone could see. He read it over and it sounded familiar. Might as well try it out.

As he went through the instructions, it actually did sound familiar. It was probably something that his father used to make. He was to young to learn any of the things he made. He got to help in some places, but that was it.

So Kakashi rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

* * *

I sat down in my hotel room and leaned back on the bed, looking out the window. Minato had sent me out again and said that I'm staying until called back. I needed to familiarize myself with the people here so it wasn't to strange seeing me around. I would be known as a regular, and no questions asked.

 _Knock knock._ "Are you in there Mr. Hatake?"

I smiled to myself. Kakashi shouldn't mind that I'm using his name. I am family after all.

"I'm here." I said.

The door opened and the girl walked in. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She honestly was quite the beautiful lady. Had the figure, the voice, and don't get me started on her laughter.

Anyway.

She walked in, holding a letter in her hands. It had a wax seal on it with fancy designs. Was I already in trouble with someone?

"Thank you. You have a good night. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "You to Mr. Hatake."

I returned her smile until the door closed. Then it immediately disappeared as I held the letter out in front of me, the fading light shining onto it. It didn't appear to be dangerous in any way...It had precautions placed so that I had to open it though.

I shrugged and set the letter down on my bedside table. Then I opened the letter with a kunai.

No explosions.

I looked inside to see a simple folded paper. I pulled it out and examined it before opening it. I held the unfolded, empty paper up to the light. It seemed there was nothing written on it on both sides. I looked around, as if something in my room could possibly help me with an empty letter. But alas, nothing. No lemon juice or any juice.

I folded the paper back up and put everything back into the envelope. I left it on the table before I threw myself onto my bed. Might as well rest. And if my assumption is correct, the envelope will be gone when I wake up. Good thing I'm a heavy sleeper or else this wouldn't go so smoothly. I had to play into their hands, whoever it was. As far as I knew, this wasn't even that stupid Karma Council thing. Could just be common thieves. I've had my fare share of learning how to steal from someone.

* * *

It has been two weeks sense Ryuu has left on his mission. He understood that the whole reason Ryuu was even here was to go on a mission for the Hokage. His sword was missing, and it was annoying him to no end. He kind of needed that sword. It was his main weapon. And also, with the missing pictures and mementoes, he felt on edge all the time. It was just something about knowing those pictures weren't with him. To remind him that there was once good times. The bad times plague his mind all the time. He needed the reminder.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!"

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed.

"I have come up with another challenge for us!" Guy declared.

Kakashi looked at him boredly. "What is it this time?" He asked.

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

"A child's game?" Kakashi said, clearly expecting something at least a little better.

"Not just a child's game!" Guy said. "It's a matter of luck! And if you win, then I'll do twenty laps around the village without stopping!"

"You're going to pass out if you do that." Kakashi muttered under his breath. "Hey. I have a crazy rule of my own I'd like to put in."

Guy gasped. "Really!? Yes! Let's hear it my eternal rival!"

Kakashi nodded. "It's simple. I have to win using paper."

Guy looked at him with a look of total confusion. "What? Only paper?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. But, say if I beat you with rock or scissors, you loose as well. So it will end up being a tie." Kakashi explained. He knew Guy wasn't stupid. The gears were turning in his head with every word Kakashi said. "If we both play paper, then it's still a tie. So, if you play anything but paper, you'd win."

"You just told me how to beat you..." Guy said thoughtfully.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll let you think about it. Are we going on three?"

"Yes!" Guy said, pumping his fist into the air. "Are you ready!?" He asked as he got into a dramatic position.

Kakashi just held up one fist. "Yep."

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!"

Both hands met in the middle. Kakashi held up a rock. And Guy held up scissors.

"What!" Guy shouted. "You said you'd play paper."

"Ah, but you thought ahead of that, didn't you." Kakashi smiled. "You knew there was still a way for us to tie, but I could only win using paper. You probably thought that I was trying to get you to use scissors. So you would use rock. But then, you had a second thought. What if I was being serious? And you thought it over all over again. And you came to the conclusion again that I would be playing paper. But, as you can see, I played rock."

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! Ryuu here. Thanks for all your feedback. I loved it! Can any of you find out where I got the idea for Rock Paper Scissors? If you can you earn the privilege of getting to see my super secret jutsu. The one that gives me dragon wings. :) Anyway, love you all.**_


End file.
